villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vagaari
The Vagaari are an alien species from the Star Wars Legends continuity. They are an evil race of pirates and slavers native to the Unknown Regions and are enemies of the Chiss Ascendancy. They act as the main antagonistic faction of the 2004 novel Survivor's Quest and are major antagonists in the 2006 novel Outbound Flight. Biology The Vagaari are short, bipedal humanoids with stubby limbs. They have two eyes, five-fingered hands, feet with four toes. They possess tan skin, violet eyes, and have a jaw with two mouths, with one mouth on each side. Culture The Vagaari are extremely arrogant and self-centered. They view all non-Vagaari as inferior. Interestingly, while they do possess a homeworld, the Vagaari prefer to live a nomadic lifestyle. In their interactions with other species, the Vagaari are shown to be skilled in the arts of deception and acting. History The Vagaari were a nomadic race from the Unknown Regions. They traveled in a vast armada of ships that were maintained by slaves. They conquered a large area of the Unknown Regions and enslaved the populations of the worlds they invaded. Around 27 years prior to the Battle of Yavin, the Vagaari began entering Chiss space. This brought them into conflict with Force Commander Thrawn of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet. Around the same time, they invaded the Geroon homeworld and took many Geroons as slaves. After several skirmishes with Thrawn's forces, they were tricked by Thrawn into believing the Chiss possessed battle droid technology, something unheard of in the Unknown Regions. As a result, the Miskara, the Vagaari's leader, assembled a massive fleet to attack the Chiss Ascendancy. However, they were thwarted by Thrawn who used a gravity-well projector to intercept their fleet and force them into a confrontation with the Galactic Republic's Outbound Flight and its Jedi commanders. The Jedi used a Force meld to incapacitate the Vagaari, while Thrawn used Vulture Droids (captured from an earlier battle against the Trade Federation) to destroy most of the Vagaari fleet and kill the Miskara in the process. The remaining Vagaari ships fled after Thrawn turned his attention to attacking the Outbound Flight. As a result of the battle against Thrawn and the Outbound Flight, the Vagaari lost most of their military power within the Unknown Regions and were forced to retreat from Chiss territory. They would spend several decades rebuilding their fleet and plotting revenge against the Chiss. In 22 ABY, the Vagaari attempted to seize the remains of the Outbound Flight after it had crashed planetside. They sent several agents disguised as Geroons and came into conflict against Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, his wife Mara Jade, and the Empire of the Hand. Though they managed to seize one of the surviving Dreadnought-class cruisers from the Outbound Flight, they were ultimately foiled. The Chiss Ascendancy used this incident as a pretext for war and subsequently invaded Vagaari space. At an unknown point, the Vagaari came into contact with the Yuuzhan Vong and agreed to help them invade the galaxy in exchange for their biotech. Technology The Vagaari are a technologically advanced race by the standards of the Unknown Regions, though their technology was notably less advanced compared to their Galactic and New Republic contemporaries. A good example of this would be their gravity-well projectors, which were primitive compared to the ones later employed by the Galactic Empire. Additionally, much like the Chiss Ascendancy, they were unfamiliar with droid technology. Like many in the Star Wars galaxy, they possessed hyperspace technology and made use of laser and missile weapons. Additionally, they made use of technologies taken from the species they conquered. They utilized a bubble-like container to hold their slaves. These slave bubbles were used to shield the outside of their vessels, deterring any attacker or would-be-rescuers. They also made use of trained animals, like the wolvkil and line creepers. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Aliens Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Slaver Category:Pirates Category:Genocidal Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Humanoid Category:Military Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Wealthy Category:Image Needed Category:Monster Master Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers